How to become staff
Want to learn how to become a staff member on the wiki? It's easy! Before you you are chosen to be promoted to a staff member on the wiki, here are your requirements for each given position. * Is frequently active on chat. * Reports chat issues to an admin or moderator. * Is friendly, communicative, and helpful to others in the chat. * Shows knowledge of the mechanics of the chatroom and can be trusted with the ability to promote others to their position in good faith * Is frequently active on the wiki. * Reports issues with discussions to an admin or moderator. * Deleting spam in forums * closing old/unwanted threads, Necropost cleaner * Spent at least a month on the wiki and has extensive knowledge of forums, what qualifies as necropost or "trash" threads. Along with the mechanics of announcements. * Being responsible for closing certain threads when matters have been resolved. * Is frequently on the wiki in general * Responsible partially for fixing vandalism * Fixing grammar issue in pages and managing threads along with chat moderation powers * Been on the wiki for at least 2-3 months * Knowledge on the mechanics of pages, grammar, and moderating in good faith. * HAve the right to participate in official wiki discussions, AKA private staff discussions * Along with knowledge of forums and announcements and show that in their edits * Is frequently active on the wiki. * Required to be active and have your activity stay consistent for a good length of time * Responsible for the community in general. Welcoming new ones to the wiki, watching over pastas as well. Banning misbehaving users and reporting if needed. Rights to promote trusted users to Discussions AND Chat Moderators in good faith. Fixing vandalism will also be appreciated. * Extensive knowledge on the mechanics of the wiki along with CSS and JS along with announcing important news. * Has been a member of the wiki for 4-6 months unless instantly promoted or re-promoted by bureaucratic consensus * Have the right to participate in official wiki discussions, AKA staff discussions, and call meetings. * Have some knowledge of coding, such as username styles, or even Javascript coding (Not fully required) * Warming and welcoming to everyone on the wiki * Required to be quite active and maintain an extremely good consistency of frequent activity * Responsible for community and staff, along with pages and content. This includes being helpful to those who joined recently, or has come back. Responsible for promoting people to Discussion Moderator, Chat Moderator, Content Moderator, Administrator, and Bureaucrat in good faith. Managing the community, banning those misbehaving, keeping people in check, and also responsible for reviewing content and making sure that they meet criteria. * Extreme knowledge of the mechanics of Fandom and the wiki itself. Role management, and forums. Checking activity, and content reviewing * Have the right to participate in official wiki discussions, AKA staff discussions, call meetings, and has the final say on the matter being discussed * Welcomes everyone in the wiki * Has been on the wiki for 7 months-1 year unless promoted by the entire staff's consensus (Decision must be unanimous)